1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to performance enhancement apparatus for sports activities and the like, and more particularly to training aids for directing user's eyes to a target and enabling concentration to be practiced and maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art includes several forms of blinder or eye shade devices which may be employed on or about a person's head to carry out their intended functions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,672 discloses a golfer's training aid in the form of a blinder which is a plate pivotally coupled to a headband. The plate is opaque in order to generally block the golfer's vision to one side and intended to make him concentrate on striking the golf ball. The plate is simply used to block peripheral vision and is not aligned in any particular manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,991 discloses two such peripheral blinders, the novelty being in the sliding attachment to a frame. Again, there is no plate alignment taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,708 discloses a golf hat having blinders secured to the visor which are pivotable downward to block peripheral vision, with no particular alignment of the blinders discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,729 discloses tinted sun shields on each side of a user's head. The shields are curved for rigidity and to allow circulation of air between the shields and the head. No alignment is discussed.
This invention differs from the many side mounted sunglass accessories and simple peripheral vision blocking blinders in that opaque panels at the side of each eye are extended obliquely inwardly toward and aligned with the optical axis line of the adjacent eye when the user's eyes are focused on a target, thereby directing the user's eyes to the target focal point and discouraging movement of the head which would move the eyes away from the focal point. An initial prototype of this invention is shown in Disclosure Document No. 183,444, dated Dec. 28, 1987 by the U.S. Pat. Office.
Such a device has application in many areas. In golf, the target may be the back portion of the ball, the exact portion depending upon whether the golfer wishes to hook or slice the ball. In bowling, the target may be the selected spot or target arrow on the lane, or the pocket between two pins. In archery, the target is the bull's-eye. Any task requiring continued focus on a target would be helped, whether a sport or another activity.